


Let Your Guard Down

by MusicalLuna



Series: Feathers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Natasha Feels, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Natasha Romanov, Touching, Trust, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Trust isn't something that comes easily to Natasha, but she's working on it.





	Let Your Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt if you want: Wing!fic were touching someone's wings is a sign of great trust/love and situations were Avengers let each other teach their wings.

Inexplicably, it hurts when Natasha asks, “If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?” and Steve replies, “I do now.”

Natasha is discerning enough to know that that is what he would say, and part of her had expected it, but it still stings. She’s a little surprised by how much she wants Steve’s trust.

It occurs to her then that trust is not a one way street.

She clears her throat, sweeping her hair to one side of her neck and she glances up at him. “My wings are a mess. Will you give me a hand getting them back to rights?”

Steve looks at her, eyes widening in surprise. “Yeah,” he says, voice soft. “I'd—” He nods, earnest. “I’d be honored.”

That makes Natasha feel strangely flushed with embarrassment, relief, pleasure.

“Thank you,” she murmurs as he steps up behind her. He reaches to squeeze her shoulder, hand warm and dry against her skin.

“Thank you for asking,” he replies, solemn.

For a man with such big hands, he’s exceptionally gentle as he finds her feathers that have been twisted out of place and smooths them back, carefully and methodically repairing the damage from the fight.

It’s been years since Natasha allowed anyone but Clint or Coulson near her wings and she has to breathe carefully to manage the thrum of anxiety it sends through her. After twenty minutes of Steve’s ministrations though, it’s apparent she’s made a good choice. She’s relaxed, aches and pains she didn’t even know she had soothed by Steve’s broad fingers and the air between them is light, clear of the tension from earlier.

“Thank you,” she rasps when Steve murmurs, “You’re all set, Romanova.”

He smiles at her, a small shy thing. “You’re welcome.”

Sam pokes his head in the door. “I made breakfast. If you guys…eat that sort of thing.”


End file.
